


Love Letter

by littledemon66



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, But we love him for it, Fluff, I love them so much, Identity Reveal, Love Letters, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Superheroes, butters got that CONFIDENCE, chaos is kinda wild, i love bunny with all my heart, most of my sp fics are bunny/mystechaos, mystechaos is peak bunny, mysterion's part of the freedom pals, obviously, so does mysterion ;), yes i have a problem but its fine, you cannot change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledemon66/pseuds/littledemon66
Summary: Mysterion gets a love letter and goes to meet the person who wrote it.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Mysterion/Professor Chaos (South Park)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 130





	Love Letter

Mysterion placed his gloved hand on the scanner and glanced up at the camera. He took his hand off of the scanner and knocked five times, spacing the knocks out into the correct pattern. The door slid open and the hero went into the Freedom Pals’ base. He dragged himself inside, fighting off a yawn. He slowly dragged himself to a couch and face planted onto it. One of his hands reached for his gun and pulled it out of his holster. Then he put it on the table next to the couch. Mysterion had died once or twice from falling asleep with his gun still in the holster, so he tried not to make the same mistake again.

He had gone out on an emergency call when a local store called in a robbery. It took him about two or three hours to sort things out and he was exhausted. Running around nonstop at midnight was not helping his sleep schedule. Mysterion rolled over to his side so he was facing the back of the couch. Not bothering to unmask himself or change into anything more comfortable, he kicked his boots off and let his heavy eyelids close. Within minutes, he was fast asleep.

~~~~~

A few hours later, Mysterion stirred in his sleep. He cracked his eyes open a little bit, looking up at the ceiling. He sat up slowly, looking around. There was no one at the base; it was strange because normally there would be at least one or two heroes before noon. He readjusted the mask that was slipping off of his face and glanced at a clock hanging on the wall. 10:18, so he’d been asleep for about seven hours. Mysterion rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, trying to subdue the prickling pain of sleeping on a couch. His neck must have been angled horribly while he was sleeping.

Mysterion stood up, cracking his back. He reached for his gun, but paused when he saw something strange. Under his gun was an envelope that he was sure wasn’t there when he fell asleep last night. Did one of the other Freedom Pals leave this here for him? He picked it up, looking at it cautiously. Mysterion put the gun back in his holster and sat on the couch, opening the envelope. He pulled the letter out, tossing the envelope back onto the table. The hero unfolded the paper and began to read the handwritten letter.

_ Mysterion, _

_ I’ve never done anything like this before so I’m sorry if this is a little all over the place. I’m not great at organizing my thoughts. You’re probably already getting annoyed, so I’ll get straight to the point. I really admire you and what you do. You put your life on the line all the time just to protect the city. I guess there’s just something about that heroic attitude that really grabbed my attention. But not in the same way the other Freedom Pals. The other heroes aren’t the same as you. Don’t get me wrong though! They’re wonderful as well, but there’s something different about you. Like you’re hiding something. _

_ I don’t know if it’s a deep, dark secret or what your power actually is, but that mysterious nature just makes you all the more attractive. The name Mysterion really is fitting, isn’t it? This is getting really embarrassing now and I’m pretty sure I’m blushing. Out of all the Freedom Pals, you’re actually the most liked. Not just to me, but to almost everyone I know. Sorry, I’m rambling again. Anyway, I really do look up to you and I like you a lot. I guess this is a love letter? Love is a really strong word and I know I don’t know you that well, but I don’t know what else to call this. _

_ But I think you’re amazing and I know I’ve got a bit of a crush on you. I’ve never actually admitted that to anyone other than my best friend, so it feels great to write this down. If any of this bothers you, I’m really sorry and I don’t mean for any of it to be creepy. You probably don’t even know who I am and it’s a little silly for me to fall for a superhero. I may not know who you are under the mask, but I’m sure you’ve got a heart of gold. If you didn’t, why would you risk your life every night? Oh, and you’re probably wondering how this letter even got to you! My best friend said that he knew a way to make sure you got this letter, so I’m trusting him with it once I’m done writing it. _

_ I’ve already taken up enough of your time by now. All I was trying to say was that I really like you. I write a lot of filler when I’m trying not to embarrass myself, so I’m sorry if this letter is a little on the long side. _

_ Before I chicken out, I’ll be at Crescent Park by the pond at 5pm this Friday. I don’t know if you’ll come, but I’ll be waiting for you. I don’t expect you to return my feelings, of course, but I’d just like to talk. Just let me down gently, okay? I’m told I have a fragile heart when it comes to these types of things. I hope to see you there! _

_ Love, _

_ Anonymous _

Mysterion read the letter over a few times. It was really sweet, something he wasn’t quite used to. He normally never got letters, probably because he was too busy to accept anything of the sort. Out of costume, Mysterion was well aware of his fanbase, but no one had been able to leave something for him. This admirer mentioned that their friend knew how to get the letter delivered, so they must know at least one of the other heroes’ identities.

The strangest part of the whole thing was the handwriting. Mysterion had a feeling that he had seen this handwriting before. It was slightly curvy and small and so familiar. He only ever remembered the handwriting of people he was close to, so he began to think. Stan’s handwriting was messy and large like he was running out of time. Kyle’s was small and freakishly neat like he was some kind of robot. Cartman’s handwriting was atrocious when he wasn’t writing anything important. But when he  _ did _ care, his handwriting was bigger and was mostly straight.

Mysterion thought about other people’s handwriting, including his sister’s (which he was extremely thankful afterwards when he confirmed it wasn’t hers). Then he thought about Butters’ handwriting. The only real way to describe his handwriting was cute. It was a pleasant mix of curves and lines. It was a reasonable size so one didn’t have to squint to read it. It was calming to read actually.

He paused. Wait. Mysterion glanced back at the letter, staring at the words on the paper. The letter’s handwriting was somewhat curvy. It was smaller than Butters’ normal handwriting, but he knew Butters wrote smaller when he was unsure.

Holy shit, Butters wrote the letter. Well, Mysterion couldn’t be completely sure, but out of the people he knew, it made sense. So did that mean Butters liked him? Wait, so who did he know that could leave the letter for him? Maybe it was Stan? Toolshed was never really subtle about his identity.

So Friday at 5, Butters (or whoever sent the letter, but Mysterion was kind of hoping it was Butters) would be waiting for him at Crescent Park. It was Thursday morning now, so he had a little over a day to figure out what he was going to say. Mysterion folded the letter back up and gently put it back into the envelope.

He heard footsteps and loud conversation approaching, so Mysterion quickly hid the letter in a concealed pocket in his pants. He stood up quickly and made his way out, passing by two heroes. Mysterion didn’t even bother looking at the heroes who had just walked in–he never really paid attention anyway–and left the base. He had work in two hours and he needed to take a shower. 

~~~~~

A day had quickly passed and it was 4:30pm on Friday. Mysterion sat around at the Freedom Pals’ base. He didn’t want to show up early in case it wasn’t Butters who had written the letter to him. Toolshed and Mosquito had teased him before they left for their rounds about how he looked like a kid waiting for their crush to text them back. They normally made jokes like that, but this time it was a little close to the truth. Mysterion tried not to give them any satisfaction and just told them to go do their jobs. If he sounded remotely defensive or snippy, they didn’t mention it.

There was only so much time he could waste just sitting around. There were a few heroes still in the base, talking with each other. Mysterion shook his head to clear his thoughts. All he was going to do is go and meet this person. If it was Butters, he’d unmask himself and reveal himself to be Kenny. If it was someone else, he would politely turn them down. He rushed out of the base, ignoring the strange looks he received from the other heroes.

He made his way to Crescent Park, which wasn’t much of a run. Mysterion ran to the park and to the pond. It was in the middle of the park surrounded by greenery. He leaned against a tree to catch his breath. Then he saw movement from the corner of his eye. It looked like there was someone waiting. Mysterion pushed himself off of the tree and walked closer to the person.

“Hello?” Mysterion called out. “Is someone there?”

He ventured closer and saw someone standing in front of a tree. As Mysterion got closer, he stopped. Standing there was Professor Chaos, a bashful smile and a serene expression on his face. Chaos turned his head to look at Mysterion at the noise.

“Mysterion! You came!” Chaos looked down at his hands and began to fidget. “I was starting to think–”

“Why are you here?” Mysterion instinctually got into a defensive position. “Where are they?”

“Where is who?” Chaos’ head snapped up and he looked genuinely puzzled. “What are you talking about?”

“The person who wrote the letter.” Mysterion said. “What did you do to them?”

“What?” Chaos’ puzzled expression quickly morphed into hurt. “I didn’t…”

“Tell me, villain. You better not have hurt them.” Mysterion placed a hand on his holster. “I won’t hesitate to shoot you. Unless this was a trap the whole time.”

“No it’s not…” Chaos put his hands up in surrender. “It’s not what you think.”

“Oh yeah? What I’m seeing is that you either hurt someone or faked this letter.” Mysterion was starting to get extremely irritated. “Now tell me what you did.”

Mysterion’s mind raced. If Butters really was the one who wrote the letter, Chaos must have intercepted and done something to him. His heart rate began to spike. He couldn’t imagine what might have happened to Butters. There was no way Mysterion was just going to let Chaos get away with this. If he had hurt a hair on Butters’ head, Mysterion wouldn’t show Chaos any mercy whatsoever.

“Listen, I didn’t do what you think I did!” Chaos’ hands curled into fists. “Just let me explain!”

“Did you hurt anyone?” Mysterion let his hand fall away from the holster and into a fighting position. “I swear if you hurt the person who wrote that letter, you’re gonna wish you were dead once I’m done with you.”

“I wrote it!” Chaos yelled. “I wrote the damn letter, okay?!”

Mysterion felt his arms drop limply to his sides. What?  _ Chaos _ wrote him a fucking love letter? The guy he’s been fighting for his entire superhero career? He knew that the villain liked flirting with him, but an actual crush? Wait but that meant…

Professor Chaos was Butters. There was no other explanation. God it made so much sense now. They had the same blond hair and right blue eye. Chaos covered his left eye with an eyepatch at all times and Mysterion never questioned it before. He had always assumed it was because Chaos liked the way it looked. But now Mysterion was starting to think it was covering a scar. A scar that  _ he _ had inflicted when they were children.

He looked at Chaos incredulously. He was making gestures with his hands and speaking quickly, but Mysterion wasn’t even listening to him. All he could think about was that this villain… Chaos was Butters, his childhood friend and longtime crush. It was Butters he’s been fighting the whole time. It was Butters he’s held at gunpoint multiple times. It was Butters that he’s threatened every time they saw each other. It was Butters he’s died at the hands of a few times–albeit by accident.

“Shut the fuck up.” Mysterion said, not paying attention to what Chaos was frantically saying. He was slightly shaking from the tangent he clearly went on. Mysterion stared at Chaos’ eyepatch, trying to find any sign of a scar. “You wrote the letter?”

“That’s what I’ve been saying!” Chaos’ voice wavered.

“No, I mean…” Mysterion paused, gathering his thoughts for a moment. “Did you handwrite this yourself?”

“God, yes! Did you not hear me last time?!” Chaos began to say something, but Mysterion cut him short.

“Take the eyepatch off.” Mysterion demanded.

“What?” Chaos said breathlessly. “No, why would I…?”

“Do it or I’ll shoot you in the leg.” Mysterion almost felt bad for being so rude. He was always like this to Chaos, but it didn’t feel right to be mean to Butters. If Chaos really was Butters anyway.

“Figures that you’d want that.” Chaos turned his head away from Mysterion, as if he couldn’t stand to look at him. “Here I am baring my soul to you and all you care about is my identity. Typical.”

“Cut the shit, Chaos.” Mysterion’s heart twinged as he spoke. He’d never be able to repent for the shit he’s done if Chaos was actually Butters. No amount of lifetimes would be enough. “Take it off before I take it off of your dead body.”

“God, Disarray told me so many times that this was a bad idea. I should’ve listened to him.” Chaos muttered to himself, but Mysterion heard him. So Disarray was the “best friend” who snuck the letter into the Freedom Pals’ base.

Chaos’ right hand twitched and Mysterion knew he had to act now. If he didn’t move, Chaos would take his taser out. He jolted forward, slamming Chaos against the tree behind him. The villain’s hand shot towards his right hip where his taser sat, but Mysterion was faster. Once Chaos pulled his taser out, Mysterion knocked it out of his hand. It fell to the ground, out of both of their reaches.

Mysterion stared at Chaos’ face. He was clearly pissed, breathing heavily, but tears were welling up in his uncovered eye. Butters was an angry crier too. Chaos had an expressive face, just like Butters did. But instead of the gentle, sweet look he was used to seeing in Butters’ eyes, there was defiance and hatred in Chaos’ eye.

“You don’t see me asking about your identity.” Chaos snapped. “You call yourself a hero but you don’t even have a shred of respect.”

“This isn’t about being a hero right now.” Mysterion just needed to know. He needed to know if Chaos was Butters more than anything else.

“Desperate, huh? Fine.” Chaos narrowed his eyes. “I’ll take it off on one condition.”

“What?” Mysterion was ready to do almost anything.

“Kill me right after.” Chaos stared Mysterion dead in the eyes. “There’s no point in keeping this up if you know who I am.”

“Kill… you?” Mysterion repeated. Kill Chaos? How could he kill Chaos? The only one he had the heart to kill was himself because he was immortal. He’s never killed another person before.

“Yeah, kill me. You say you’ll kill me all the time. Follow through with it this time. If you agree, I’ll take the eyepatch off right now.” Chaos said.

“I’m not going to kill you.” Mysterion said. Chaos barked out a laugh.

“Of course you’re not. Your ‘morals’ won’t let you.” Chaos rolled his eyes. “Don’t waste our time here. It was stupid to send that letter in the first place.”

“No, it–” Mysterion let out a heavy sigh. “I’ll do you one better. If you take the eyepatch off, I’ll take my hood and mask off.”

If he had to reveal his identity, so be it. Chaos was the type to only fight heroes and not bother civilians. If Mysterion revealed his identity, the worst thing Chaos would do was probably showing up to his apartment at three in the morning to say hi.

“Identity for identity?” Chaos thought for a minute. “You think I’m stupid enough to believe that? You really expect me to believe that you’ll reveal your identity after I do?”

“I’m serious.” Mysterion said. “I’ll even do it first if you’d like.”

Chaos fell silent. He must have seen the desperation and honesty in his eyes because he eventually nodded in agreement.

“You first though. Knowing you, if I go first, you’ll just leave right after and plan out how to kill me in my sleep.” Chaos said.

“I should be saying that to you.” Mysterion said, but he didn’t mean it. Chaos wasn’t the type to back out of a promise. Neither was Butters. Now he was almost certain Chaos was Butters. “But fine.”

Mysterion sighed and took a step back to give Chaos some space. He put a hand on his hood. God, he was actually doing this. He had never revealed his identity to  _ anyone _ before. Not even the other heroes. Now he was unmasking himself for his archnemesis. But he had to get to the bottom of this. If Chaos ended up not being Butters, Mysterion would just shoot himself to make him forget this had ever happened.

Fuck, Mysterion thought. He pulled his hood down to reveal his messy blond hair. Chaos watched his every movement with a disturbing lack of reaction. The hero sighed and put a hand on his mask. He cleared his throat, not wanting to use his Mysterion voice anymore. It hurt his throat after a while and there was no need to use it anymore. He took the mask off and held it in his hand. Now he was just Kenny McCormick in his Mysterion costume.

“K-Kenny?” Chaos’ eye was wide open.

“The only and only.” Mysterion–really just Kenny now–said in his normal voice. “And you?”

Chaos, with shaking hands, lifted his helmet up and off of his head. He shook his head to let his hair rest naturally. Then he undid the string keeping the eyepatch in position. It fell away, revealing the scar Kenny had had nightmares about since he was ten years old.

“Butters.” Kenny said more than asked. It shouldn’t have taken this long to realize it. It was painfully obvious now that he knew the truth. “So you’re crushing on Mysterion, huh?”

“Sorta, yeah.” Butters’ face went red. “I’m sorry. For everything I’ve done to you, I mean.”

“I should be the one apologizing. You never really did anything to me until I did something to you.” Kenny said. “I’m the one who attacks and says shit first.”

“Heroes are kinda expected to do that.” Butters knocked his knuckles together.

“You never do that as Chaos.” Kenny pointed out. For as long as he’s known Chaos, he’s always been confident and flirty. “The hand thing.”

“Ah, yeah. I don’t really feel like I have to when I got the helmet and eyepatch on.” Butters looked away. “Did you know I was Chaos?”

“Only after I got the letter. I recognized your handwriting.” Kenny answered.

“And that’s why you got so mad when I was here as Chaos instead?” Butters smiled. Kenny rubbed the back of his neck with his gloved hand.

“I thought you got hurt or something. I panicked.” Kenny admitted. “I didn’t want you to have gotten hurt.”

“That’s real sweet of you, Ken.” Butters had the same bashful smile on his face as Chaos did before Mysterion started yelling.

“You liked Mysterion but you got me instead.” Kenny decided to take a chance. The adrenaline flowing through his veins hadn’t died down yet. “Maybe we can work something out and grab dinner together?”

“I don’t wanna date Mysterion.” Butters shook his head. Before Kenny could feel his heart break, he spoke. “I wanna date Kenny. Mysterion’s just a real good lookin’ bonus.”

Whoa. Butters liked him? Like actually him, not Mysterion. Well, Mysterion too but… Kenny? Butters actually liked Kenny. He wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. 

“Yeah? How does next Saturday at… seven sound?” Kenny asked, grinning so wide that his cheeks hurt.

“Sounds good to me.” Butters seemed confident, likely because he was still wearing his Chaos costume. “I’ll text you?”

“I’ll be waiting.” Kenny winked and put his mask back on. He pulled his hood back over his head. Butters smiled, tying the eyepatch back on and pulling the helmet on.

“Until next time, Mysterion.” Chaos said, picking his taser up from the ground.

“The next time I see you’ll be too soon.” Mysterion said in his gravelly voice. Chaos raised his eyebrows, clearly impressed by the quick voice change. Chaos winked as he usually did and turned and walked away.

Mysterion turned and walked away as well, not at all irritated by Chaos’ wink like he normally was. Now that he knew it was Butters underneath, their fights would be a lot more tame and kind. Chaos may be a flirty asshole, but Kenny could beat him at that easily. For the first time, Mysterion couldn’t wait to see Chaos again. But for now, he was excited for the date he finally scored with Butters.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get this out of my system. Leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed! I crave validation more than anything else.


End file.
